Joker
Joker (or "Jokester" as he is called in the English anime) is an elite type of Bianky. He appears regularly as a mini-boss who must be defeated to obtain a coin for use in his slot-machine. In the English anime, he has a Mexican accent. Background Joker was a recurring character in Captain Blue's movies, and according to Joe, was defeated in "Captain Blue 3". Involvement Joker appears as a recurring mini boss throughout the first game. Once defeated Joe must take his coin and activate his slot machine. Joker appears in the anime series in episode 1 and in flashbacks in episode 2. Strategy He starts off with simple punches and kicks, like other Biankies, albeit much faster. He also has a tendency to do a dodge roll whenever you damage him, preventing him from taking more damage for a moment. He also has a unique "jump kick" attack, in which he jumps backwards and suddenly flies forward. Later on in the game, he gets several other Bianky's attacks- For example, he can perform the Bianky Prima's attack, making him invulnerable to normal punches. He also gets the Red Leader's sword-summoning ability and sword attacks, and Bianco Billy's gun firing attack. Despite all of this, he can easily be defeated using simply the Slow VFX. Several punches with it, and he'll go flying across the room, depleting all of his health. If one doesn't use this method to kill him, he can prove to be a bit of a worthy foe, especially on higher difficulties. You can only get off one or two punches before he does a dodge roll. However, if you attack after he performs an attack, such as Bianky Prima's attack, you can get off several more hits. It's possible to kick the swords he summons into him, and if done correctly, you can cause the first reflected sword to hit the others, causing a sort of chain reaction with the swords, and causing all of the summoned swords to hit him, taking off a good chunk of his health. However, this is very tricky to pull off, as it requires him to be on a higher elevation (which rarely happens), and requires him to summon swords from the side of the room, where he normally summons them from the top of the screen. Quotes "Hah!" Said whenever he appears in the game. "Come on!" Said when either damaged or performing an attack. "You're too slow!" Said when damaged. "Can't touch me!" Said when damaged. "Somezing like zat, but with my own special hat!" When Joe asked if he was a "some kind of musketeer or something" "How about 'Stumble-butt Joe'? It fits you to a tee" After Joe trips over a Bianky and falls on his bottom, resulting in him shouting "Ouchie" "Have it your way, ouchie-boy. Adios!" "Two choices, Blue, fall by my hand, or jump overboard and risk being harpooned by an Eskimo" During his fight with Captain Blue on a pirate ship, he makes a fat joke by comparing him to a whale. "How could you sink so low? And how did you know I was ticklish zere? I've never told anyone, even Mrs. Jokester" After Blue discovers his weak point is his ribcage. Trivia * In the English anime, Joker was referred to as "Jokester", possibly to avoid tie-ins to the famous Batman villain. * Joker, Bianco Billy, the leader of the biker gang, and Captain Blue are the only characters to ever mention the fact that Blue is overweight. * According to the anime, Joker was a recurring villain of Captain Blue, and Joe states the he was "totally clobbered by Captain Blue in Captain Blue 3" See also * Jadow * Bianky External links * External link Category:Bianky Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses